Silent Agreement
by aibylaaattt
Summary: One-shot. Heavy Sessions, Library. DMHG. Please be warned that it so graphical. i wasnt planning on writing anything but i just did. sooo, go on with it. please read.


she was standing in the secluded part of the library, in between two shelves of restricted section. Her back was leaning against the wall. She was partially panting that she could almost see her breath. it's the time of the month where snowfalls covered most of the soil, make the lake frozen for somewhat eternity of time.. but most people like this season, almost Christmas. She like it staying here in Hogwarts for certain reasons. She could have a time alone. most of students went to home for the break. She did not this time, _Is there any more point of going home?_ she bitterly thought and barely form an o with her mouth. It was dark and since has oozed off about Christmas and home, she forgotten the one who was standing right in front of her. His both arms resting against the wall, trapping her like somewhat. yeah, his trapping her. She narrowed her focus in what leveled her eyes was swollen, a bit puffy lips of his. she could also see his breath synchronizing along with her. it sends chill down her spine and as she closed her eyes, his lips were descending into hers. it crushes completely in seconds, he kiss her a bit forcefully, hungrily, sucking her lips, licking it...they're toying each others lips and it was like fighting that neither of them want to lose.

he momentarily had her mouth slightly open and took advantage to slide off his tongue into hers, she obliged torridly fighting his tongue. she felt a twisted turn in her stomach. she's getting turned on with the kiss that have lasted for more than a minute or two yet they didn't draw apart this time.

he started massaging her nipples with his thumb, he could tell even if not looking at it, it harden as more seconds since he started it. he wanted to aim for it, he wanted to taste her. that thought was struck in him since forever, and he didn't have the chance to show it._ It's complicated than it is._ But he could stop now, couldn't he? since she is kissing him back quite ferociously, and he like it. A lot.

she didn't know that he had already unbuttoned her blouse until she felt his firm hands touching against her skin, in her belly to be specific, leaving goosebumps as his hands wandered up to north. No, she wasn't wearing anything beside the blouse itself, which was now lounging in floor. He smirked inwardly as she tilted her head to the side. _Good Girl. _Giving him access to plant kisses down her neck and going down to her breast and ravish it quite beautifully and...

she purred, let out a little moan, as he lick a full round in her close to pink-a-bit-peach areola. It was like a melody in his ears. Back to his previous thought, ...and _pleasurably_. She slide her hands through his slick-back platinum blond hair, pressing his head a bit to her breast. She liked it how he gives them a attention, it makes her so damn hot. she flustered a bit in the face down to her neck. She caress his back, longingly she wanted more.

His hands caresses her thigh, still ravishing more of her lips, its swollen same as his. He hiked up her skirts and playfully place his fingers in her cotton-cloth panties above in front of her clitoris. it was soaked. He licked her lips as he tugged down her panties. down to her feet, he parted her legs a bit wide and start rubbing her clit, she moaned louder this time. she's so wet and he's torturing him from pleasantries. She wanted to cursed him and ravished him down the floor, all by herself, she wanted it badly. her insides wanted him, yet he's prolonging her agony by torturing her pleasurably. yet she can't complained to it, she like it, though she felt like it was almost there.

she felt his hands lifted her right leg, don't know-in-what-the-Merlin-where that stool came from and resting her feet against it, like she was stepping up. he parted her legs a bit more as his lips wandered down to the south. he stop, bite and licked her belly. Kneeling, He pulled her skirt upward like it was a curtain that covering him from the perfect view.

he stopped rubbing her for minute, she looked at her, her eyes were pleading for him. She desperately wanted to release. in understanding, he give her a first long-lick, she moaned in for tortuously delighted. He licked her pinkish folds which made her to keep moaning and moaning. he was happy doing this for her, hearing her that she like the pleasure, it made him don't want to stop. At last long, her toes crumple a bit and she unintentionally tugged his hair and she cried out in pleasure as she cum. She tasted sweet, delicious. That makes him felt the throbbed inside his pants.

After giving fair attention, he stand up again and kissed her full mouth. she could also taste her own and he then, pressed his body against hers. Where she felt the bulged in his below. She unbuckled his belt, unbutton and unzipped his pants while he was planting kisses again in her neck, bit it a bit creating a almost-visible hickey, but she didn't have to know that. She let his pants fell down in his feet and wiggled out of it, discarding the poorly there in the floor along with her blouse. soon followed was his boxers. She didn't looked out but she squirm feeling a tingling in between her thigh, she slowly caressing his almighty glory. _Almost there._

She wanted to taste him, so she shifted him and his back was now against the wall. She knelt and put his in her mouth, slowly licking at it at first and then she suck it, sucked it hard and almost swallow it all. No, deep throat's gonna choke her. It got harder than ever while she was still sucking him until...

he literally pulled her up and pinned her back to wall again. but this time, its not her back leaning against it. she firmly pushed her palm against the wall, since she cant grip at it, her head was also leaning to it. He pushed his cock into her pussy, the friction was almost heaven to both of them. She was moaning uneventful, not in the same rhythm. he humped her hard and slow then fast and same time not too harsh, quite gentle actually. She kept moaning, he squeezed her breast from behind as he lick her left ear. He still humping her, she keep moaning. the ride of their life, she sucked for breath as she was near the edge of pleasure. his mouth lingers at the back of her neck, near the left side, he bite it soft and sucked it while humping her, now with more force and faster, he was almost there too. she closes her eyes as he humped her faster, her knees are getting weak. they shared a louder erotic moan as they both cum together. she squirmed for pleasure again and he hump her for few more stokes and out.

they were panting slight and very satisfied, they're standing there, half-leaning against the wall. they didn't speak, none of them have to. it was a_ silent agreement_. she could feel his heart beating fast against her back. closed her eyes, drift off to sleep. Draco was holding her.

* * *

she went down to the great hall for breakfast this morning, she was already dressed up, her hair was tied up in a bun. she was humming as she stepped down each stairs. she was in a very good mood that morning. _Who wouldn't?_she almost snorted loud. When she was about to grabbed the handle of the door in the great hall when she heard..  
_  
"Looks like the Mudblood gone slutty last night... Evidence is well bitten her at the back of neck.", _She knew that high-pitch irritating voice, Pansy, she smirked as she turned around and face her. The smirk she wore was clearly visible. She saw Pansy clutching Draco's arms, forcefully keeping it with her as she pretend to cling on to him. Draco was expressionless yet Hermione knew better, he was annoyed.

_"Ooh well, You dont have no idea. Ask him (emphasing at Draco. who locked-eyes with Hermione while Pansy was back and forth confusedly glancing at them) if he immensly enjoyed it?",_ Hermione mocked at her. _"hmmmm?"_, that was for Draco. Before any of them could speak or answer, she spung her heels and entered in the great hall. Leaving a confused and angry Pansy and Draco, who was agaped after Hermione and dont know what to do, run after her or be miserable for the rest of his life with Pansy..


End file.
